tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bonk Pancakes
Bonk Pancakes? Seriously? This is the kind of name, no, the kind of Freak ''somebody would make up as a parody of really, really bad Freaks. In other words, it's a really, really bad Freak. The Real LE-the-Creator 01:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Not only he's ''allegedly extremely strong, but his only valid weakness is vulnerability to lightning-type attacks. The others are lack of a power (self-uber) and lack of permanent allies. Also, this notion of being "a former teammate" of Painis Cupcake, CBS and Vagineer reminds me of self-insertion Mary Sues. This character requires some serious reworking... or termination. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Now you got me thinking Herr Galvatron. What if he really wasn't trolling us? What if he made Bonk Pancakes as his bloody TF2sona? Still, it's unlikely he made Bonk Pancakes as his TF2sona. (Galvatron if I get arrested for piracy, you only have yourself to blame) Hold still. This will only sting forever. 16:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't think it's a "troll" character, I've seen plenty of abominations like this (PLOL, anyone?) made "seriously" to be like this. It's also difficult to discuss Bonk's *rolls eyes* power level, since I don't recall him displaying his abilities in any combat situation. By the way, what do you mean with this "piracy", Gotteraka? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You said I should go get some good software. Sony Vegas was overly expensive even in my opinion. So I just got a cracked version of it. So if I get arrested for piracy, technically you could be responsible as an accomplice. But lets not worry about it and lets return to the topic at hand. Hold still. This will only sting forever. 18:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I've been using a cracked version since over a year and I'm totally fine, so no worries :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I created Bonk. for those of you questioning whether I made him to troll, no I did not create him with that intention. Yes, I know the name is awful. I did intend him to be my TF2sona, and he was to be made just for that purpose at first. yeah, I know i made him overpowered at first and I regret it. please don't delete him, I want to try to make him better. (Hank412 (talk) 16:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC)) He doesn't have a delete template in his article, so he's not gonna be deleted anytime soon. Anyway, good to hear you want to improve him, that's quite welcome. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I've already more to his weaknesses and toned down some of his abilities. you know he sees mental images, right? well, I added that they can happen at anytime, even during battle, which will disorientate him and distort his vision. It leaves him open to lethal or fatal attacks ( I am working on a rematch between him and cbs that will demonstrate this). by the way, he can be killed by other means (lethal bolts of electricity is just more effeciant for killing him. also, the reasoning I added for his name is that he adopted it from his atomizer after his mind was scrambled. pancakes was just floating around in his head at the time. so, Bonk Pancakes is essentially his adopted name. (Hank412 (talk) 18:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC))